Not Thinking
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: He just stares down at her, his hips pressing against her's and he can feel her thighs spread against his sides and he asks "Are you sure?" Because if anything Nick Miller is a gentleman. NC-17


**Hey guys! Here's a little one shot for all you prompting me for more smut. I got this prompt on tumblr about what happened on the night of 'Virgins' and the next morning. So the ending is an alternate ending/beginning to the morning AFTER their first time having sex. So, enjoy :) And as always, thanks for everyone who has reviewed here or on tumblr. :)**

He said he wasn't thinking, but he was, god he so was. Thinking about how he was carrying her from the elevator and how her eyes were were looking all over his face and her lips were parted and Jesus Christ she was fucking panting and he was thinking about how no one was home and they were /finally/ probably about to have sex and once they did there was no turning back and god, if he didn't want to go back. He kicked the damn door to 4D open and she made a surprised little "oh" sound and gripped his shirt in between her fingers as his own were digging in to her thighs and fuck.

His brain blacked out because now they were in his bedroom and she was staring at him expectantly and he had to do it, no turning back, and he closed in and his lips were on her's and she /fucking moaned/ like it was something she'd been anticipating for days (she had been) and he stumbled toward the bed and used his free hand to shove all the shit on his bed to the floor before he laid her down. He wasted no time before he was in between her legs and sliding up her body and her skirt rode up with him but neither of them cared because his tongue was in her mouth now and her fingers with sliding into his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Is this okay?" He mumbles as they break away briefly and Jess just nods, maybe too quick, and her hands are now around his front and undoing the buttons on his shirt and he's got a thigh in between her legs and "God," she fucking groans and grinds down and if Nick's dick wasn't hard before (it so was), it was now because she was riding his thigh and sliding his flannel off his shoulders.

"I've been thinking about this," she moans as his lips slide on to her neck and he sucks /there/ and she feels a gush of arousal flood her underwear and how does he /know/ where to touch her? He hums into her skin and a bolt of electricity runs up her spine and he asks "oh yeah?" and her neck is arching back against her pillow to give him more access and she lets out a breathy little "yeah forever" and he stops momentarily but decides not to over think it because tonight is all about not thinking.

And even if he wanted to think he can't now because her fingers are feeling their way along his crotch and she's cupping the bulge there and his lips find her's again and their tongues clash and he's thrusting into her hand and she's riding his damn thigh and /fuck/ he's never been so needy for someone.

He pulls away from her because if she doesn't stop he's going to have a mess in his pants and that'd be fucking embarrassing and he wants this to last. She's wearing too many clothes and he pulls at her sweater and she sits up and lifts her arms and the sweater is pulled off and thrown to the floor and now she's laying back against /his/ pillows in just her light pink bra and skirt and stockings and he feels like he can't breathe because she's so damn beautiful and he realizes he's said it out loud as she releases a small puff of air and laughs a little and that's a sound he wants to commit to memory.

Her legs wrap around him and pull him down against her and they're kissing again and she's making small moans of approval against his lips because his tongue is dominating her's and his hands were roaming up her sides before his fingers splayed against the lace of her bra. He murmurs "Can I?" and she opens her eyes and looks in to his and wonders if her's are just as hooded and dark before he pulls at the strap and she realizes what he's doing.

"Yeah, yes." She sits up and reaches around to undo her bra and as it slides off her arm she realizes that his eyes are fucking closed. "Hey dummy, you can look." And he does and his breath hitches because she's so damn perfect. Her nipples are rosy pink and harden under his touch when he brings his hand up to caress her. She's so firm and soft and he can't help himself as he brings his head down to place a kiss in the valley between her breasts. He can't believe he's seeing her like this. Can't believe it's taken him this long to come to his senses and admit to himself what he felt all along and right now he just wanted to make the wait worth it so his mouth trails down her body, alternating between each breast, giving one just as much attention as the other, swirling his tongue around her nipples until her head was thrashing back and forth on the pillows. He licked and nipped down her abdomen and she jumped and squirmed, his beard tickling her as he went and her hands twisted into his hair when his tongue dipped into her belly button. He smirked against her skin and traveled lower, placing a kiss on each hip bone and "Nick..." It was a sigh and plea and he's never heard his name like that on anyone's lips before and he wants to hear it again so he settles himself in between her legs and turtle faces because she's still wearing her skirt and tights and panties and that just will not do.

He's swallows thickly as his fingers work down the zipper on her skirt and the sound of the zip echoes through the room and through his mind because this is /happening/. She lifts her hips and bites her lip, watching him as he shimmies her skirt off her hips. "Don't do that." He says and his voice is thick with arousal and it causes her to thrust her hips up at him. "Do what?" She asks and her toe is running affectionately up and down his back side and how the hell does she make that sexy and he shudders, "Bite your lip, it's distracting."

"Oh like this?" And she fucking bites down purposefully on that full bottom lip and moans and she never takes her eyes off him. He's cursing and fumbling with her tights because he can't fucking /wait/ anymore and he pulls her stockings and panties off in one fluid motion and then she's bare before him and his eyes focus in on her /there/ and no matter how many times he's seen lady bits before in his life, none of that matters because this is /Jess/ and everything is perfect. He spreads her legs wider and settles himself down, down, down between them so he can place a kiss on the top of her mound and she wiggles, trying to get his mouth to move /there/ but instead he uses those hands of his that she's secretly been infatuated with for years to hold her thighs down and spread open for him. His teeth are nipping at her inner thighs and she's making small mewling sounds in the back on her throat because his teeth and his scruff and his hot breath so close to where she desperately needs him is driving her crazy. "Nick now, now," she's breathing heavily and pushing his head down and doesn't fight it, just positions himself once more before dragging his tongue up the length of her entire core and she jerks off the bed with a "Fuck!" and Nick smiles against her briefly because he's often wondered if she'd talk dirty in bed.

Her fingers are still in his hair, twisting and pulling and pushing him down closer to her as his tongue circles her clit with slow purpose and she's whimpering and biting the back of her hand and his eyes flicker up to her face and he /needs/ to hear her, all of her, so he lifts his face and his lips are all shiny with her, "Just let go, Jess." Her eyes fly open and down at him and and she's thrusting her damn hips up at him forcefully and practically grunting "Nick! Don't stop, don't stop keeping going," and pushing his face back down onto her and he's pleased because she's moved her hands so he rewards her by thrusting his tongue into her pussy, once, twice, three times and she's tensing and holding her breath now and he's moaning against her because she tastes /so/ good. The perfect combination of sweet and tangy. He knows she's not going to last long so he moves up and sucks her clit and she's moaning a string of "oh"'a and "God"s and "Fuck"s, he can't be sure but he definitely hears a "Nick!" and she's coming so hard it's forced from her body and all over Nick's chin and he continues licking her until she's jerking with the after shocks of orgasm.

He moves up her body and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and doesn't even care if she's weird about tasting herself because his tongue is in her mouth and he's thrusting his now painful erection against her thigh. She doesn't seem weird about it because she's kissing him back with just as much vigor and if it's even possible it's turning him on more and her hands are working at undoing his belt and her fingers clumsily work the button but it's taking to long and she pulls away gasping "Nick, why are your pants so hard to take off, take them off!"

His pants are off in record time and when he turns back to her she's tearing a condom open with her teeth and /when did she even get that?/ and he's so ready that his dick twitches and she's grabbing him, chuckling nervously before rolling the latex down his length (she's a pro, you know) and gives him one nice stroke for good measure and her eyes glaze the fuck over. "Nice," she purrs, her hand still gripping him and he chokes out a "thanks" and now she's laying back on his bed with her hair all splayed out on /his/ pillow and this is it, the point of no return.

He just stares down at her, his hips pressing against her's and he can feel her thighs spread against his sides and he asks "Are you sure?" Because if anything Nick Miller is a gentleman and this is /Jess/ and all she'd have to do is say the word, but she's just nodding and grabbing him and running the tip of him against her clit and then down to her opening and she angles her hips upwards and takes him inside and his eyes flutter closed. It takes him what seems like several seconds, maybe minutes before he's completely inside her because she's so damn hot and wet and tight and he can't move because of the fear that it'll all be over with too soon. His face is in the crook of her neck and his breathing is ragged and he can feel her heels Digging in to him, pushing him along and then her hands slap his back, and wriggling her hips, "Nick move, please move. Feels so good." She's babbling and he lifts up and braces himself with both hands on either side of her and begins to thrust.

"Oh that's good," she coos and can't help the cocky smirk that's splaying across his lips and he makes it a game to make her talk, to hear her, to make her realize this is /him/ doing this to her. It doesn't take long for his pace to pick up and they fall in to a rhythm effortlessly, like they were made to do this and Jess is calling him "Sailor" and scratching her nails down his back and her neck is arched back against the pillow and soon he's balls deep inside of her and the room is filled with the sounds of skin slapping. His teeth are clenched and he knows he's sweating but he doesn't give a fuck because this is the best moment of his life and Jess is giving just as good as she receives and pretty soon she's strangling him and her walls are fluttering and she's panting out a mantra of "Nick, Nick, Nick, fuck!" and she's coming and he doesn't stop, he just continues fucking her, slamming in to her and now she's using the wall behind her as support, one are braced against it and he's got a hand snaked between them to flick her clit and she didn't even know she could come that hard and that /fast/ again but she is and she would normally be embarrassed about soaking someone's sheets but she's was out in damn space and didn't give a fuck.

She finally slumped underneath him and he pressed his forehead against her's and thrust hard, once, twice, three times and choked out her name as he released himself into the condom. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies slick with sweat and hearts hammering and it to took him several seconds to roll off of her and dispose of the condom.

"Wow."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"We just had sex" he laughs a little, that adorable, /stupid/ Nick Miller laugh that she likes so much and she's circling one of his nipples like they're in a fucking movie because "yeah, yep we did." She rolls on top of him and begins kissing his neck, his chest, down his stomach and disappears beneath the covers before taking his flaccid penis into her mouth. She wasn't done with him yet.

It was going to be a long night.

~ NJ ~

Jess wakes up first, she's not even sure what time it is but the sun is pouring into the room and she stretches, wincing because if she's honest she's a little sore from last night's late night sexual adventures with Nick Miller and it's such a /good/ sore that her insides clench and a dull, familiar ache throbs between her legs. Nick is spooning her, his arm stretched over her side and he's still snoring lightly and she cuddles back against him and feels something definitely hard against her ass. /Morning wood/. Jess lays still for minute, feeling the thickness press agains her and she contemplates how wrong it would be to wake him up and just... She rolls him over deciding after last night, nothing between her and Nick could ever be considered wrong and he doesn't even wake up.

She grabs him and positions him at her entrance and sinks /down/ and groans and he's /definitely/ awake now because his eyes are wide and his hands have flown to her hips that are now rocking against his and he's like gulping for air. "J-Jess! Condom! Condom!" She just shakes her head, her fingers splaying out against his chest and through his chest hair. "Its okay, it's okay, I'm on the pill." He seems to accept this answer because he's grabbing ahold of her hips and begins to thrust.

"Good Morning," she breathes and he answers her by slamming her down hard on him and her back arches and her hand reaches down between them to rub herself and "oh, oh fuck Nick," and she could seriously start every morning off like this until the door swings open and it's Winston and he's asking "Hey Nick have you seen..." His eyes go wide and it's like he's a deer in headlights because Jess is scrambling to get off Nick and cover herself up at the same time.

"Winston can you knock?!" Jess screeches and then all the color drains from her face because Winston is pushing the door open wider and she sees her dad standing behind her, just staring, his face turning red with anger and he points at Nick and yells "YOU! You're a dead man!" And Nick shrinks back underneath the covers and waves awkwardly "Morning to you, too, Mr. Day!"

"Get out!" Jess yells and Winston just stands there, shellshocked so Jess reaches for the closest thing he can grab, which happens to be a half eaten stale pretzel and chunks it at the doorway, "Both of you! Get! Out!" Winston snaps out of it and slams the door and Jess falls back against the bed next to Nick.

This was not how she had planned her morning going.

**You likey? Let me know. Also, I am working on something not smutty, or as smutty that will be an actual chapter fic. May possibly be up tomorrow or the next day. TFLN and what to expect have been out on the back burner right now because I have so much going on. But thank you all for all your kind words over the last few rough days I've had.**


End file.
